Procedures are known for reacting butadiene and acetic acid in the presence of stoichiometric amounts of trivalent manganese components to produce .gamma.-vinyl-.gamma.-butyrolactone. Such procedures could involve the use of large amounts of manganese with consequent problems for large scale processes in handling large amounts of poorly soluble metal salts in reaction mixtures.